beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade: Shogun Steel - Episode 04
is the fourth full episode of the Beyblade: Shogun Steel season and the 161st/162nd episodes of the Metal Saga. The first half of the episode title "Revizer's Challenge" aired on May 20, 2012 in Japan, and the second half of the episode title "The Extraordinary Synchrome!" aired on May 27, 2012 in Japan. Plot Part 1 Eight Unabara skateboards along a half-pipe in a basement with his bey, while his brother, Kite Unabara is in the same room, studying the mysterious Beyblade owned by Zyro Kurogane; Samurai Ifrit W145CF. Kite wishes to study this Bey to the fullest to find out what makes it so successful. Zyro Kurogane, Shinobu Hiryūin, Maru, and Benkei Hanawa meet at a park where Benkei announces training for Zyro and Shinobu to complete. The first part consists of Zyro and Shinobu running a multitude of laps to discover who is the fastest among them. They ready themselves and take off in a dash, with Maru hosting the laps. After 10 laps, the two are still up and raring to go, while by lap 20, they turn tired and by over 30 laps, Zyro and Shinobu give up as they cannot take the running much longer. More exercises follow, and Zyro and Shinobu do various activities. One exercise is rock-climbing where once Zyro and Shinobu get to the top, they both fall down in pain and agony as yells follow from them both. After the training, it ends, with Benkei rewarding Zyro and Shinobu with BBQ burgers for them all; due to a job well done. They eat their burgers in the greatest delight, knowing that this is what their training has paid off for. Back at the basement, Kite Unabara finds out the secret of what makes Samurai Ifrit so powerful. After many instances of the word "perfect", Kite gives a grin as he now knows how to defeat the so-called unbeatable Ifrit and show Zyro Kurogane what occurs when one messes with them. Zyro, Shinobu, Maru, and Benkei walk alongside a street at night, where Eight appears to them and hands Zyro a note. Stating to meet at the Beypark for a battle between Zyro and Eight's older sibling, Kite Unabara. Though quite suspicious of this, the gang decide to go ahead with it and travel to Beypark. Zyro Kurogane takes one side of the Zero-G Stadium and Kite Unabara does the same. Kite also introduces his Beyblade, Guardian Leviathan 160SB. They both yell "Let it Rip!" and start their Beybattle. The battle so far, seems average, with the Stadium mildly swaying. Zyro stays rest assured and confident while Kite only bears a grin as he announces to Zyro he knows what makes his Samurai Ifrit powerful and will launch his master-plan, as a cliffhanger follows. Part 2 Zyro Kurogane begins his battle with Kite but wonders as Kite begins to pull off his "Perfect Plan", Zyro begins to attack Leviathan with great power but fails every time, Kite's master plan then fails, causing him to have a mental breakdown, Zyro finishes Kite off with his blazing special move - Burning Upper! Kite then is disapointed on his loss, as Eight begins to cry that his strong brother lost, Eight throws Pirates Orochi to Kite, then showing a mysterious new thing - Synchrome! Kite then shows his synchromed Bey, Orochi Leviathan, shocking everyone. Zyro and Kite begin another battle, with Ifrit being knocked out easily, Zyro tries to defeat Leviathan again but does not stand a chance with this "Synchrome". Meanwhile, Maru sends the data of this "Mysterious Synchrome" to Madoka and Tsubasa, who are very shocked at this. Kite then defeats Zyro with an incredible Special Move - Spiral Crush, unleashing Orochi Leviathan's Beast and knocking Ifrit out, ending the episode. Major Events *Zyro and Shinobu undertake a training session led by Benkei. *Eight's brother, Kite Unabara, challenges Zyro to a battle, to which he accepts. *Zyro, Maru and Shinobu learn about Synchrome. *Zyro defeats Kite but later loses to a "Synchrome Battle". Characters *Zyro Kurogane *Maru *Shinobu Hiryūin *Kite Unabara *Eight Unabara *Madoka Amano *Benkei Hanawa *Tsubasa Otori Beyblades Regular *Samurai Ifrit W145CF (Zyro's) *Ninja Salamander SW145SD (Shinobu's) *Guardian Leviathan 160SB (Kite's) *Pirate Orochi 145D (Eight's) Synchrome *Orochi Leviathan 160SB (Eight & Kite's) (Synchrome from: Pirate Orochi 145D & Guardian Leviathan 160SB) Featured Beybattles *Zyro Kurogane (Samurai Ifrit W145CF) vs Kite Unabara (Guardian Leviathan 160SB) = Zyro and Ifrit *Zyro Kurogane (Samurai Ifrit W145CF) vs Kite Unabara/Eight Unabara (Orochi Leviathan 160SB) = Kite/Eight and Orochi Leviathan Special Moves used *Burning Uppercut (Samurai Ifrit W145CF's) *Spiral Crush (Orochi Leviathan 160SB's) Gallery Part 2 KiteBreakdown_ZG008.png|Kite having a mental breakdown after Revizer is deflected by Ifraid IfraidSP_DefeatofReviser.png|Ifraid using Burning Upper on Revizer Miraculous_SynochromeProcess.png|Miraculous Synochrom OrojyaReviser.png|Orojya Revizer 160SB MalScan_OrojyaReviser.png|Maru's Computer Scanning Orojya Revizer OrojyaReviser_Beast.png|Orojya Revizer beast appearing for its special move Spiral Crush IReviser_ZeroDefeat.png|Ifraids Defeat after being attacked by Final Splash EightSad 01.png|Eight Holding Revizer telling Kite He knows he can Beat Zyro Trivia *Zyro Kurogane and Shinobu Hiryūin's friendship is shown to be somewhat similar to that of Tyson Granger and Daichi Sumeragi of the Original series. *However, unlike Tyson and Daichi, both always appreciate each other and will gladly work as a team. *This is the first episode to feature and utilize Synchrome. *This is also the first episode to have a Synchrome beyblade on the title card. Category:Beyblade: Shogun Steel Category:Shogun Steel Episodes Category:Episodes